Hate That I love you
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Who was to say that they couldn't love each other? Only they knew how to make the other one smile... isn't that what love is all about?


**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**And I can't stand you**_

_**Most of the thing you do**_

_**Make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like you for a while**_

**_Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were taking a break after their monthly training together. They trained together to remember their sensei. _**

**_"Shikmaru can you move over you're taking all the shade. _**

**_"Whatever Ino" Shikamaru said without opening his eyes. _**

"Ugh, You're so annoying" Ino said as she flipped her hair and looked away showing him that she was pissed off.

"Uh... You know you guys, I've got a date to attemp to. I'll see you later" Choji said as he looked down at his teammates and jogged off before either could say something. Shikamaru open one of his eyes and glance at Ino who looked like she was about to explote from rage.

"Hey Ino" Shikamaru whispered sitting up.

"Hmph" She said as she turn around. This made him grin because he knew what he had to do. He knew her to well.

"Are you mad?" He asked. There was no answer. "Would you talk to me if I begged?" Still nothing. "What if I rolled around while barking and acting like Kiba?" He smiled and started doing so. Ino sigh to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm Kiba and I wish I was a dog arf arf" Shikamaru said making her laughed.

"Shikamaru" She yelled making him stop.

"What?"

"I hate you" She said with a smile making him chuckled.

_**Cuz you wonnt let me**_

_**You upset me girl**_

_**And then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of the sudden I forget**_

_**That I was upset**_

_**Can't remember what you did**_

Ino and Shikamaru were walking to Ino's house while figthing. "You had no right to wake me up Ino" Shikamaru said.

"I said I was sorry... I was bored" Ino said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to wake me up on my day off" Shikamaru said. They were both infront of Ino porch.

"Well I got you home... I'm leaving" Shikamaru said but Ino stop him. She took him by his shirt and kiss him. Shikamaru didn't resist and kissed her back. After some minutes of making out the broke.

"I... I... have to go" Shikamaru said and left. It was the third time Ino had done that to him and he always fell for it.

_**But I hate...**_

_**You know exacly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

_**For too long... that wrong**_

Ino was leaving a resturant when she run into Shikamaru. "Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked stoping her.

"Home... you're two hours late" Ino said. "Look I fell asleep... I'm sorry" Shikamaru said.

"You're late because you fell asleep? I can't believe you... It's over" Ino said.

"Ino I'm sorry" Shikamaru said and hugged her and then kissed her neck... her weak point.

"Shika... please stop" Ino said as she moanded.

"Then come back inside so we can have our first date" Shikamaru whispher. Ino sigh and looked at him.

"Fine... but don't do it again" Ino said and turn around to enter. Shikamaru smirked and went behind her.

_**But I hate...**_

_**You know exacly where to touch**_

_**So that I don't want to tuss...**_

_**And fight no more**_

_**Said I despise that I adore you**_

Shikamaru and Ino were in Shikamaru's appartment. They were having some trouble on what movie they were gonna see for that night. "I wanna watch _10 thing I hate about you_" Ino said.

"No way am I seeing that junk... we are gonna see _Saw IV_" Shikamaru said. Ino smirked she know what to do to convinse him.

"But Shika-kun... I really wanna see this movie" Ino said as she put her cutest puppy eyes and ran her index finger up and down his chest... his weak point. Shikamaru sigh... she got him... like always.

"Fine" Shikamaru said and put her movie on. Ino smiled... that always did the trick.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**yeah**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**Ooooh whoah**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**Oooh**_

Ino was in her room looking out the window. Watching the rain fall. Shikamaru was in a really dangurest mission and she was worried sick for him. She knew that they fought a lot... they weren't like Naruto and Hinata that they were just happy together and you never see them fight. Nope not Ino and Shikamaru... they always fight... but they loved each other as much as any couple does.

_**And you completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one that make me laugh**_

Ino and Shikamaru were in Ino's new appartment. Shikamaru looked mad just because Ino had him move around the heavy furneture while she just nag. Ino saw that Shikamaru was mad so... she hugged him but he didn't move. "Aww... come on Shika-kun you know I need your help... I can't do this on my own" Ino said and faked to pick up a couch. Shikamaru laugh... she was so funny sometime. Ino smiled and hugged him again but this time he hugged and also kissed.

_**Sad and it's not fair**_

_**How you take advantage of the fact**_

_**That I... love you beyone the reason why**_

_**Why...**_

_**And it just ain't fair**_

Shikamaru and Ino were at ichiraku's ramen. "Shika... I have to go... It's late" Ino said as she paid her ramen and turn around to leave but Shikamaru stoped her.

"Ino... why don't we move in together" Shikamaru said out of the blue... he didn't know other way to asked her.

"Move in together... I don't think is a great idea... I mean your messy and lazy... I don't think I can" Ino said.

"Awww come Ino" Shikamaru said. He stared right into her eyes.

"Fine" Ino said. Shikamaru smiled and kissed... there next step.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**But I hate that I love you so**_

_**One of these days maybe**_

_**Your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world know's me**_

_**The way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**_

Shikamaru open his eyes to find himself in his room. He turn around to look at the clock... 12:30 she was pissed... he just knew. He got and went to the kitchen where he found her washing the dishes. He slowly slip his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Good morning" Shikamaru said.

"You sleeped a lot" Ino said.

"I know... I was tierd" Shikamaru said.

"Like always" Ino said.

"Come on don't be mad" Shikamaru said and kissed her neck. Ino sigh and turn around to face him.

"Can you put the dirty clothes in the washer?" Ino asked as she ran her index finger up and down his chest.

"Oh don't do that... you know I can't say no when you do that" Shikamaru said as he groan.

"I know... so?" Ino asked.

"Fine" Shikamaru said and left todo the laundry. Ino smiled and kept doing the dishes... she was happy no matter what.

_**Yeahh... oooh...**_

_**And I hate that I love**_

_**You sooooo**_

_**As much as I love you**_

_**As much as I need you oh**_

_**As much as I need you**_

_**Ooh... as much as I love you**_

_**As much as I love you**_

_**Oh...**_

_**As much as I need you**_

_**And I hate that I love you soo**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need ya**_

_**Can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

_**But I can't let you go on...**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

The two new Nara's were sitting in their new house. They fight like no one else... but they loved each other... and no one can explain that. They were them with each other... and that is what real love is about.

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**soo...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Well that's about it! **

**Hope you all like it. **

**PLease review**


End file.
